American Woman
by ocassye
Summary: Bella is a single mom with a lot of problems hanging over her head, Edward has a lot of serious issues of his own. Will they be the answer to each others problems? Summary sucks, hope the story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with another story. Hope everyone enjoys.  
>I don't have a updating schedule yet, but hopefully that will change soon.<p>I'll say it now for the whole story...Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...LUCKY BITCH!<p>

American Woman

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Okay guys, you need to get up now, you're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry!" Bella yelled from the kitchen. Being a single mom of three was really hard work, but she wouldn't give up her kids for anything, they were her world.

"Okay mom, we're up," said Charles. He was growing up so fast, at seventeen he was definitely the man of the house. "I have work after school so I wont be home until 10, okay mom?"

"Just be careful walking home okay? Will you have time to do your homework?" Bella asked condcerned.

"Yeah, I'll get it done on my break, don't worry," Charles said, he hated to make his mom worry.

"Hannah, Katey, come on it's time to go!" Charles called to his little sister.

"We're ready" they said coming out of their room. Having teenage daughters was a challenge for Bella, to say the least, but they were great girls and very responsible for 13 and 14 year olds.

"Well, have a good day and I'll see you all later, love you." Bella told them as she hugged them and sent them on there way.

Bella was exhausted and needed to go to bed, but first she needed to call her best friend Alice. Now that she was alone she could breakdown for a minute. After crying over her situation for a little while she called Alice. "Hey Alice."

"Hi B, what's up? Why are you awake?"

"I got an eviction notice on my door this morning! I can't believe this is happening, I'm so fucked! What am I going to do Alice? Bella cried into the phone.

"Well, to start with you're not going to panic. Jazz and I will come over this weekend and help you pack, then you and the kids will come stay with us...and you're not going to argue."Alice said.

"But Alice..."

"Bella, you're my best friend and I'm not letting you and your kids become homeless! Screw your pride!" She knows me so well, thought Bella.

"You're right Alice, I have to put the kids first. Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"In the meantime you are going to find some way to relax. Get some sleep for now and then go for a walk in the park or something, get a beer somewhere. I don't really care how or what you do, just relax!"

"I'll try Alice, thank you. I need to get some rest now, work was crazy last night." Bella said. She was so thankful for her friendship with Alice, without her she would have no one to turn to. She knew this was coming, but there really wasn't anything she could do about her rent. Her deadbeat ex-husband didn't pay any child support, and her hours had been cut at work. She felt like such a failure, especially when she had to ask Charles to help out with the bills. A seventeen year old shouldn't have to help pay the electric bill! Ok, I have to stop thinking about this and get some sleep, thought Bella.

"No Jared, you can't take them," Bella screamed as she watched her ex-husband close the car door with her kids behind it.

"You obviously can't take care of them Bella!" Jared said with an evil smirk. "I knew you were a failure and a terrible mother. You don't deserve these kids!"

"No please, I need them, give them back!" Bella begged, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Jared got into his car and the window started to roll down, she could hear her kids voices, "bye mom, we don't want you any more."

"No..." Bella screamed as she sat up in a cold sweat. Just a dream she thought, but what a terrible dream.

Unable and unwilling to go back to sleep Bella got up and took a shower. Alice was right I need to relax for a little while, Bella thought. After drying her hair, applying a little makeup and dressing in some dark jeans, a blue sweater and her chucks she decided to go for that walk. The fresh air was nice and the exercise felt good, but when she realized it was 1:30p.m she decided to splurge on lunch and maybe that drink Ali suggested. She had passed McCarty's Pub on her walk and decided to try it out. When Bella walked in she noticed a beautiful blonde behind the bar, but that was it, maybe I'll just go home, she thought. Just as she was turning to leave the blonde spoke up.

"Hey, welcome to McCarty's, I'm Rosalie. You can have a seat wherever, I'll be right with you."

"Oh, okay, thanks" Bella said hesitantly, but she found a nice booth in the corner to sit and look around.

"Okay, what can I get for you?" Rosalie asked.

"Can I get a Coors light and maybe some cheese fries?" Bella asked.

"Sure, be right back with the beer" and Rose was gone again.

Just then the door openned and the most stunningly handsome man Bella had ever seen walked in. He had bronze hair that stuck up all over, dark, low slung jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off a great body as well as a tattoo peeking out on his left bicept. As nice to look at he was, Bella couldn't help notice he looked unhappy too. Just as she was about to look away he looked up and their eyes locked. Bella gasped, as she was overwhelmed with the need to know this man.

"Here's your beer, your fries will be out soon," said Rosalie, causing Bella to look away from the man.

"Thanks" Bella said and then took a long pull from the bottle. When she looked again she was shocked to see the man standing next to her table. "Hi, could I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I really hope you can," he said with a sexy, velvet voice. He had a very distinct british accent that Bella thought was hot as hell.

"May I join you?" he asked while pointing to the opposite booth.

"Sure, why not?" this could definitely be a nice distraction thought Bella.

"I'm Edward Mason" he said while reaching out to shake hands.

"Bella Swan" Bella said while reaching to take his hand, when their skin touched she was shocked by the electricity she felt between them. After regaining her ability to think and speak Bella asked, "so what is it you think I can help you with?"

"Are you single Bella?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but that doesn't answer my question," she said feeling the sudden need to be guarded with him.

"I'm sure you can tell I'm not from here, yes?" he said.

Rose appeared then with my cheese fries, "Hi Edward, can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a Heineken please."

"Be right back with that," she said and then walked away.

"Yes, I can tell your not from here, but you obviously know the bartender? Anyway, what does that have to do with me exactly?" Bella said before digging into her fries.

"Well, I met Rosalie and Emmett in college, that's why I'm in New Hampshire, I'm here on a student visa. I've been attending Dartmouth Medical School, but I had a family tragedy that has caused me to drop out. I can't get back in to finish for another year because there is a long waiting list to attend, so I'm being sent back to England until that time. The problem is that if I return to England my life will be in danger. I need to find a way to stay in the states permanently. I only have two days to figure out how to do this," Edward said.

"How do you know your life will be in danger there, and not here? What was the tragedy? Bella asked what she thought were the more important questions first.

"My parents were killed," he said in a quiet, but angry voice. "My father worked for the government and he had a lot of enemies. They were good people and didn't deserve to die, but one of the people my father helped put away was Russian mob, he said he would take his revenge on all of my father's family that could be found in England" Edward explained.

"Wow Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella said while squeezing his hand across the table. "I'm still confused though, how do you think I can help you?"

"Marry me, Bella?"

A/N Ok everyone, this is my new story, let me know what you think, Please? What could Edward be thinking? I'll let you know next time, it's EPOV next.

If there is anyone out there who would be interested in being my beta I'd love to hear from you.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, please don't expect my updates to be this close together from here on out, but I didn't want anyone thinking my Edward was insane so I thought I'd give his POV. This is a work of fiction so please keep that in mind, I don't know if this is what would happen if a foreign student was kicked out of school.

Just like all things Twilight belong to SM, all things Dartmouth belong to, well Dartmouth I guess...

American Woman

Chapter 2

EPOV

2 1/2 months earlier

Three more weeks and I'll be done with med school, I can't wait, thought Edward as he walked towards his car. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar person standing next to his volvo. "Charlotte?"

"Hello Edward, we need to talk," said the striking brunette. Edward new this wasn't good news if Charlotte was here, she only contacted his family when there was a problem. He unlocked his car knowing nothing else would be said until they had privacy.

"What's happened Charlotte?" he asked after sliding into the drivers seat.

"I'm so sorry Edward, there was a car accident, both your parents were killed."

"Oh my God! I have to get home, this can't be happening," said Edward.

"You can't go home Edward. I'm afraid it wasn't an accident. We've discovered it was Peter Sidorov, he put a hit out on your father and any family members in England. You're safe here Edward, but if you come back you're a dead man," Charlotte informed him while trying to stay professional. She had worked with Edward Sr. for the SIS since Edward was a baby and it broke her heart to have to tell him this news. "We've already taken care of the funeral and all of your family's assets have been moved to a safe location for you to access, the information you'll need is in this envelope. Again Edward, I am so sorry."

"I know Charlotte, thank you," Edward said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Edward, take care of yourself, and make sure you do whatever you have to to stay in the states," she said before getting out of his car and walking out of his life.

Edward spent the next two weeks in a drunken stuper, he ignored his phone and the occassional knock on his door, but reality came crashing in when his door was openned and his student advisor walked in.

"Hello Edward, I had to make sure you were still alive in here. I've been told you haven't been to any of your classes for the last two weeks, now I see why," he said while looking around at all the empty bottles. "What's going on Edward?"

Edward looked at this man with pain in his eyes and told him about his parents death.

"Well, I'll see if I can get your professors to let you make up the work, but I wish you had come to me sooner. I'm afraid it may be too late. I'll call you later today, please answer your phone," he said "and Edward, I'm very sorry for your loss," he said before leaving.

Edward once again fell apart when he was alone, and he passed out drunk before the phone rang. The next day his advisor came back to tell Edward he was unable to get all his professors to let him make up his missed work. "I'm sorry Edward, I know this is the last thing you need right now, but we have to remove you from the school. You'll have to reapply to finish your degree and your student visa will be revoked immediately. You have sixty days to get your affairs in order and go home to England," and with that he walked out.

Great, now what do I do? I can't get sent back there, I need to find a way to stay here, Edward thought. He picked up his phone and called his friend Emmett.

"Hello."

"Hello Emmett, it's Edward."

"Hey man, how's it going? We haven't heard from you in ages." Emmett said enthusiastically.

Well that's why I'm calling, it's not going well at all, is that invitation to visit still open?" asked Edward.

"Of course man, get yourself up here. If you're having problems and I didn't help, Rosie would have my ass, you know that," said Emmett.

"Thanks man, I'll be there in a few hours, okay?"

"That sounds great, see you then, bye."

"Bye Em" Edward said and ended the call. I hope they can help me figure this out, now to pack and find my way to Lancaster, thought Edward.

Two hours later Edward had all his things packed into his volvo and had McCarty's Pub programmed into his GPS. A little over an hour later he was parking behind his friend's pub and dragging himself out of his car. The back door was propped open so he walked in and was immediately pulled into Rose's arms. "Edward, we've missed you so much! Come in here and tell us what's going on, Emmett said something was wrong," Rose was always so sweet and caring, Edward couldn't help but feel a little better just being here. They walked into a back office where Emmett was working.

"Edward, good to see you, come in and have a seat," said the mountain of a man.

"Thanks Emmett, Rose, I can't tell you how good it is to be here with you two," Edward said. "I found out two weeks ago that my parents were killed and if I return to England I will be too. Now, I've fucked up at school because I was so depressed and I've been kicked out, so I'm being sent back in two months. I can't go back, so I was hoping you guys could help me find a way to stay here permanently."

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry, we'll do whatever we can," said Rose.

"Yeah man, we wont let them send you back."

"Thanks guys, I knew I could depend on you two," said Edward, smiling for the first time in two weeks. Edward had met Emmett when he first came to Dartmouth. Emmett was a senior and he helped Edward learn a lot about college life that first year. Edward had also confided in Emmett and Rosalie at that time, what a danerous job his father had, so none of this was actually a surprise. A year after graduating with a degree in business Emmett openned his pub in the little town of Lancaster, he and Rose thought it was the perfect place to eventually raise a family.

"Come on handsome, I'll get you something to eat and then you can turn in for the night upstairs, you look wiped out," said Rose.

Weeks passed and they were still unable to find a legal way to keep Edward in the states.

"I swear the only way to keep you here is to find an american woman to take pity on your ass and marry you," said a frustrated Emmett.

"I know, and even that's illegal! If the feds find out its fake the woman would go to jail and you would still be shipped back," said Rosalie.

"I'm beginning to think I need to find a really good actress," Edward said only half joking. "I need a break, I only have two more days. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a while," said Edward as he stood up and headed out of the pub.

After walking around the beautiful little town Edward had made a decision, it was his only real choice after all, he'd go back to the pub and ask the next single woman he met to marry him, Charlotte did say to do whatever I had to do.

A/N So see, Edward's not insane, just really desperate...come on who wouldn't jump on that offer? I know I would. R and R please.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

American Woman

Chapter 3

BPOV

"What? Are you crazy? I can't marry you," said Bella. "I understand you're desperate, but why would you ask me? You could have anyone you wanted I'm sure. Why not ask Rosalie? She's beautiful and people would believe you two were a couple long before they believed we were," Bella rambled on in her shock.

"First of all Bella, you're beautiful also, and I don't know why you would say anything like that. Second, Rosalie is a friend of mine and she's married to Emmett McCarty, they own this pub," Edward said. "Please consider this Bella; my life really does depend on it? Rose and Emmett can vouch for me, I promise," Edward pleaded with Bella.

"I'll talk with them, but I really don't know about this Edward. I'm sure you a great guy, but there must be a legal way for you to stay here."

"Rose, could you and Emmett come over here please?" Edward called over to his friend.

"We'll be right there Edward," Rose said and disappeared into the back to get Emmett. Bella finally drained her beer while waiting for his friends. "I can't stay much longer Edward, I have some baggage of my own and I really think you should look elsewhere."

"What is it you're dealing with Bella, maybe we can help each other out?" Edward said.

EPOV

Please do this for me; thought Edward, I'll do just about anything to stay here. If marrying this beautiful woman is all it takes, it won't really be a sacrifice. I already feel such a pull to her.

"What's up Edward?" asked Emmett, as he and Rose sat down with us.

"Well Em, I took your advice and asked this lovely lady to marry me."

"What? Edward, I wasn't serious man, it was just a joke because we don't have any other choices," Emmett said.

"That's just it Em, it is my only choice," I said, while tugging on my hair in frustration.

"So you guys have really exhausted all the options?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we've been researching for two months now and it really is the only choice," said a defeated sounding Rose.

"Well then, why don't you two tell me all of Edward's wonderful qualities so I can figure out how crazy I am?" Bella asked, shocking the three of us.

"Let's see, he's a great friend, he's funny, smart, talented," started Emmett.

"He's compassionate, did he tell you he was studying to be a pediatrician?" asked Rose. "Bello, you really would be getting a great guy and he's hot too! What more could a girl want? She said, laughing at her friend who was trying to hide his blush.

"Well there are a few things you should know about me too, Edward," Bella said while looking up from the table. "For one thing, I'm divorced, and I have three teenagers at home," Bella said while worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and waiting for Edward to day no thanks, when that didn't happen she continued. "I'm also in the process of being evicted because my hours were cut at work and I haven't been able to pay the rent. So, if you want to become an instant dad, and move in with my best friend who is a newlywed herself, into her two bedroom apartment, I guess I'm in.," Bella said again shocking all of us.

"Bella, I said earlier that we might be able to help each other, and now I know we can. I'd be honored to help take care of your kids and we can find a home to buy together so you don't have to worry about anything else," Edward said. I think I can finally breathe. I don't know where this wonderful woman came from, but I'm glad she appeared in my life today.

"Since you only have two days Edward, I think you two should leave for the airport. Vegas are probably your only option," said Rose.

"I have to go home and talk to my kids first, they're going to think mom has finally lost her mind," laughed Bell.

"They're welcome to come too, that way we can spend the flight getting to know each other," I suggested.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I really need to go home, they'll be wondering where I am," said Bella.

"Let's head out then, I'll see you two when we get back," I said to Em and Rose finally feeling like things were going to work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Previous disclaimer still applies!

This story is unbeta'd so any errors belong to me…sorry

American Woman

Chapter 4

BPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this, the kids will never understand, Bella thought as she and Edward walked to her apartment. "Before we get there Edward, I really think it would be best to not tell the kids what is really going on. I just don't want them to say something to the wrong person, and then this would all be for nothing. Plus, if that did happen they would feel really guilty and I don't want them to go through that."

"That's fine Bella, whatever you think is best, but what are we going to tell them?" Edward asked.

"I think we should say we're friends and go from there. I've never brought any men around them, and Jared and I have been divorced for ten years so they don't have a clue of what I would act like in a relationship."

"You haven't dated in ten years? How is that possible Bella? Is something wrong with the men in this town?" Edward was too shocked to think about what he was saying.

"That's really sweet Edward, but I really haven't been interested in looking either. My marriage ended horribly, and I had three small kids at home to worry about. Once the kids were older, life was too stressful to think about adding a relationship into the mix.

Well, this is us," I said as we reached my apartment. "Hannah, Katy, I'm home!"

Edward watched as two young girls came bouncing into the small living room.

"Hey mom!" said the smaller girl, she was really short with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi mom, where were you? We thought maybe you got called into work, but there was no note," the taller girl said. This one looked just like her mom, long brown hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Sorry girls, I went for a walk and then I was hanging out with some friends, I obviously lost track of time," I said feeling guilty for not being here when they got home. "Anyway girls, this is my friend Edward."

"Hello," they both said. That's strange they're so quiet, I've never seen them act like this.

"Hello girls, it's a pleasure to meet you both," said Edward.

I wasn't sure how to tell them this, but decided to just get it over with. "Actually girls, we have some news, I should probably wait for Charles, but I know he's at work so I'll have to wait to tell him,"

"Bella, would it be alright if I told them?" Edward asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I was a little nervous about what he was going to say, but I had to learn to trust him if we were going to be married.

"Well girls, I really care for your mom and ever since I first laid eyes on her I've wanted her to be a part of my life. I asked her today to marry me, and she said yes,"

"Ahh!"

"Really? That's so cool mom." They both were screaming and jumping up and down.

"You guys are really okay with this?" I asked.

"Of course mom, as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, we're fine with it."

"Thank you Hannah, do you feel the same way Katy?"

"Yeah mom, I just want you to be happy, and Charles will feel the same way too," said the redhead.

"Well we don't want to wait girls, so we decided to go to Vegas. What do you think about that?" Edward asked, with an excited smile on his face. His smile fell when he saw that the girls didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"We'd really like to be there, but we couldn't go to Vegas, we'll miss school" said Hannah.

"Actually yes we can, and we will all be going. I'm going to run over to the diner and get Charles out of work and then we're headed to the airport, you guys can miss a couple days of school" I informed them.

"How about you ladies go ahead and pack and then we'll go get Charles?" Edward suggested. "We can stop by and get my things on the way."

"That sound like a great idea Edward," I said as I led the girls into our room to pack. "Ok girls, I'm all set, I'm going to go get some clothes for Charles and we can leave."

Thirty minutes later we were parking in front of the diner. "Alright, you guys stay here and I'll be right back with Charles," I said before getting out of the car. I'm so nervous about how Charles will react I hope he's not mad.

"Hi Charles, is Esme around I need to have you get off early, we have someplace we have to go tonight?"

"What's wrong mom? Did something happen to one of the girls, is it Grandpa? Where do we have to be?" Charles rambled on scared that something terrible was happening.

"Charles, calm down, it's nothing bad, I promise! It's actually really good news, but first we need to get Esme to let you have the rest of the night off," I said trying to ease his worry.

After talking with Esme, who said it was fine for Charles lo leave since it was a slow night, we walked out to the parking lot.

"Okay mom, so what's the news, and where's the car?" Charles asked.

"Charles I need you to listen to me okay? The news is that I've met someone and he makes me really happy, and, well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes," I rambled on.

"What? Mom why didn't you say anything? Who is he? I need to know he's going to treat you right. When can I meet him?"

"He will treat me right Charles, and that really isn't for you to worry about son. I know you love me, but it's my decision who I want to spend my life with. You understand that, right Charles?" I asked, concerned for my wonderful boy. "You've had to grow up so fast Charles, please let me worry about this and you just be happy for me?"

"Okay, I'll try. So when do I meet him? And again, where is the car?" he asked sounding much more relaxed.

"The car is at home, and you can meet him right now," I said walking over to the Volvo. When we reached the car Edward stepped out so I could introduce him to Charles.

"Hello Charles, it's nice to meet you," said Edward.

"You too" said Charles rather shortly. I noticed he was glaring at Edward, but I had no idea what was wrong.

"How old are you Edward?" Charles suddenly asked.

"I'm 26 Charles."

"Mom! That's ridiculous! What could you two have in common; he's so much younger than you?" Charles practically yelled.

"Charles, you need to calm down right now! Edward is a wonderful man and his age doesn't matter to me," I said, even though I was freaking out inside. How did I not think of the age gap? "We're leaving right now Charles, we're flying to Vegas and I want my kids there. Just give this a chance, please?" 

"Fine mom, but only because you said he makes you happy." With that we loaded into the car and headed for the airport.

_A/N So we're off to Vegas, hopefully some of you out there reading my story can find the time to read and review, I'd really like to know what you think and hopefully it will help inspire my writing. _


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another update, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

American Woman

Chapter 5

EPOV

I can't believe how this day is going so far, but I guess it's right on course for the roller coaster that has become my life, thought Edward. I was really lucky to meet this beautiful woman when I did, hopefully this all works out. I still can't believe she's willing to marry me, a total stranger, but I'm so grateful she said yes.

"So have you guys ever been to Vegas?" I asked, might as well get the conversation going.

"No, we moved a lot when they were little, but never that far west," Bella said. "Actually, Charles was born in Texas, Hannah was born in Louisiana, and Katy is from Missouri. Jared, my ex-husband was in the military."

"That must have been hard, moving so much with small kids," I said. "My parents and I travelled a lot, but it was just the three of us, and it was just vacations."

"Yeah, we haven't ever really gone on vacation." Bella said, blushing in her embarrassment.

"Mom, don't be embarrassed, we've still had a great childhood, right girls?" Charles said.

"Yeah mom!" Hannah and Katy said together.

"Are you sure those two aren't twins?" I joked hoping to lighten the mood. Bella gave me a smile so it seemed to work. The conversation flowed easily for the rest of the drive to Manchester.

BPOV

He seems like such a nice guy, I hope I'm doing the right thing by helping him. He's being really nice to the kids, he's already talked with them more in the last three hours then I think Jared ever has. Okay Bella, you know better than to compare anyone to that ass, he's in a class all to himself.

"Okay, I'll get our tickets and see how long a wait we have," Edward said as he walked to the ticket counter.

"So, are you guys really alright with this? He's a really nice guy, and he'll help us get on our feet," I said to the kids.

"He is really nice mom," said Hannah.

"Alright, well let's go get a seat and wait to board, hopefully it wont be too long," I said.

"Okay, I was lucky enough to get us on the next flight, it boards in twenty minutes," Edward said smiling.

"Good, I really didn't want to have to wait all night. How long is the flight?" I asked.

" The flight is six and a half hours, so there's a lot of time to relax ."

We all sat down and quietly waited for the call to board. It seemed like no time had passed when the first announcement came, they were calling for first class so I was surprised when Edward stood up.

"Come on guys, that's us," he said.

"But Edward, they said first class! You bought five first class tickets?" I was in shock, I can't believe he would spend that much money.

"Don't worry about it Bella, now lets go!" he said with a patient smile.

The flight was uneventful, with all of us taking naps and relaxing for a few hours.

"When we land we'll get a hotel room and rest up until morning, then we'll find the nearest chapel and make you Mrs. Edward Cullen. Does that sound good, or should we get married first?" Edward said.

"Getting the marriage part done sooner rather than later actually sound good."

"Then we'll go straight to the chapel, and then we'll rest. I'd like to see what we could all do over the weekend. The kids would probably love a mini vacation, and then we can head home Sunday. The kids will only miss one day of school," Edward suggested.

"That sounds great Edward, but I'm supposed to work Saturday night," I said.

"Call in, let your boss know you'll be in Sunday night. If he doesn't like that and gives you trouble, quit!" said Edward.

"I can't just quit my job Edward. I know you said you'd take care of everything, but I can't depend on you for everything. I've always had to take care of the bills and the basic costs of life. I wouldn't know how to just stop working and live a life of liesure. Plus I really love my job and I don't want to quit."

"Bella, I understand, and I'm not saying that you have to do that, but you deserve some time to relax. I'll bet you have personal time and vacation time that is going to waist right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have two weeks of vacation time and three personal days, and I have to use them by the end of next month or I'll lose tham."

"Well there you go, call and tell your boss you need to use some personal time. Please Bella, let me spoil you and the kids a little?" Edward asked.

"Fine, once we're at the hotel I'll call and tell Carlisle I wont be in this weekend. I might as well take both nights off just in case our return flight is late." I said, givng in to his wonderful offer.

"Thank you," he said giving me that sexy smirk. We sat back in our seats and waited for our flight to land. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok folks, sorry I've been an epic fail with this new chapter, and it's not very long to boot, but I've had a major case of writers block and I'm hoping that this will be the kickstart I need. I'm also unbeta'd so any mistakes belong solely to me, but I think we all know the characters belong to Stephanie.

Chapter 6

BPOV

_Oh my goodness, what have I done? _I just couldn't really believe I married a total stranger. I was in shock as it all finally sank in that I had married Edward. I stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed scared to death that he might want to actually consummate the marriage. _Like a hot, young guy like him would want anything to do with plain old me. _

I know it's was crazy to even worry about, but it had been years since I had spent any time alone with a man, and this man was something else. Jared had been cold and only cared about his own pleasure so I never really had any interest in sex, but something told me Edward would be a caring and generous lover, if we ever got to that point in our relationship. _Ok, time to be a big girl and leave the bathroom. _

Walking out of the bathroom I was stunned into silence when I saw my new husband lying on the couch in just a pair of black sleep pants. _Wow he is gorgeous I am never going to be able to sleep with him, is he even real?_

"Breathe Bella," Edward said with a knowing smirk. "I want you to be comfortable and I would never pressure you into anything, so I figured I'd sleep on the couch. It's really the least I could do after what you've done for me."

"Thank you, but we are both adults Edward, and that couch doesn't look at all comfortable, we could just share the bed." _What am I saying; I think I've lost my mind._

"Are you sure, Bella? I can sleep on the couch. I can tell you aren't comfortable with the idea, but it's kind of you to offer."

"No, really I want you to sleep with me…I mean sleep in the bed" I managed to stutter out while turning a deep shade of red. To his credit Edward managed to hold back the laugh.

"If you really want me to and you're ok with it, then thank you, I would love to sleep with you…in the bed."

"You just couldn't let that one go could you?" I asked seeing the twinkle in his eyes. He was definitely going to be fun to get to know.

EPOV

_Wow, I'm actually married, and to a beautiful woman at that. I would love to share that big bed with her tonight, it's been quite a while since I enjoyed the pleasures of a woman, but I'm not pressing my luck. Ok, I'll offer to sleep on the couch, she did save my life after all and I want to show her how grateful I am for what she's done. _

Just then the bathroom door opened and it was hard to think straight. It looked like Bella was enjoying the view as well. _I know women find me attractive, but it's a _nice_ boost to the ego to watch someone as beautiful as Bella loose her ability to breathe just from looking at me._

"Breathe Bella," I said with a knowing smirk. "I want you to be comfortable and I would never pressure you into anything, so I figured I'd sleep on the couch. It's really the least I could do after what you've done for me." And just like the amazing person she is Bella offers to let me sleep in the same bed with her. "Are you sure, Bella? I can sleep on the couch. I can tell you aren't comfortable with the idea, but it's kind of you to offer."

"No, really I want you to sleep with me…I mean sleep in the bed" she managed to stutter out while turning a deep shade of red. _God that blush will be the death of me, she's perfect and I can't resist teasing her a little. _

If you really want me to and you're ok with it, then thank you, I would love to sleep with you…in the bed." _Yup, there it is, can she getting any redder, and how low does that blush go…?_

Please read and review, and if anyone out there would be interested in being my beta, let me know, I could useany help you can offer. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I'm finally back with another chapter. I suck I know, sorry for the delay.

I now have a beta and I'd like to thank Melody-Rose-20 for all her help making this pretty. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter…so I'll shut up now so you can.

CHAPTER 7

EPOV

I felt so warm and my bed was so wonderfully soft I didn't want to move, but then my pillow started moving and I opened my tired eyes. I moved quicklyafter realizing my head had been resting on my beautiful wife's breasts. _I can't believe how lucky I am! _I thought as I watched my angel sleep. She really is my guardian angel. She saved my life by marrying me and I am so thankful.

I quietly started to leave the room to go shower, then call room service. I stopped when I heard a noise in the next room. Opening the door I found three sets of eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning guys." I said quietly as I closed the door to our room.

"Good morning Edward," the girls chirped, but Charles just grunted._ I'm going to have to work on him I guess, _I thought.

"If you want go ahead and order room service, get enough for me and your mum please. I'm going to grab a quick shower and be right out."

"Really, we get to order room service?" Katey asked excitedly.

"Of course. When I'm done in here we can decide what you want to do while we're here," I said before walking back to the en suite.

After using the bathroom, shaving, and brushing my teeth I jumped into the shower. The hot water felt so good beating down on my back, but all I could think about was the beauty in my bed. Looking down at my aching erection I decided to take care of it too while I was here, thinking about Bella's amazing breasts under my cheek this morning had me cumming in no time. Stepping out of the shower I could hear her soft voice apologizing for something, but I wasn't sure what. That was also when I realized I didn't grab any clean clothes to put on when I was done. I wrapped a towel around my waist and entered our bedroom.

BPOV

I was a little surprised to wake up alone, but I could hear the shower running and decided it was a good time to call work and let them know I wouldn't be back until Monday. _Hopefully Carlisle won't fire me for this._

"You've reached Twilight Retirement Centre, this is Carlisle speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi Carlisle, its Bella. How are you?"

"I'm doing great Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Well Carlisle, I've had something come up and I had to go out of town last night. I know I'm scheduled to work this weekend, but I really can't come in for my shifts. I'm really sorry. I know it's hard to find coverage on the weekends, but it really couldn't be helped." I hated putting him in a bind; I was always the one he called to fill in when everyone else called out.

"Bella it'll be ok, I'm sure I can fill the hours. I think everyone here owes you for covering for them all the time anyway. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Thank you so much. I just need to put in the paperwork to use my personal time so I don't lose the hours. I'll explain everything when I get back Monday." Just then I heard the door to the en suite open and was shocked speechless. Edward walked out wearing a towel that was clinging very low on his narrow hips. I couldn't believe this guy was my husband, _not that he'll_ _ever want plain old me, _but I could still enjoy the view.

"Bella! Bella, are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Carlisle. I'm still here. Sorry I just got a little distracted" I said trying to hide my blush and my ogling of the sexy man in my room. I could tell it didn't work because I could hear him quietly chuckling as he walked back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Well alright, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll see you Monday Bella, take care."

"Thank you Carlisle, I will goodbye."

Oh my goodness, could that have been more embarrassing? He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert! It's just been so long since I've even thought of a man, and then to see him naked except for that little towel, wow. I had thought certain parts of me were dead, but I guess I was wrong. He'll never see me as anything other than a way to stay here in the States. Jared made sure I knew how worthless I was as a wife so I know not to even think about trying to entice this beautiful man. I had never been enough to keep Jared interested. All he wanted was other women. I'm sure Edward will easily find someone to take care of his needs, too.

EPOV

"Sorry about that" I said when I re-entered the bedroom. I didn't mean to embarrass Bella, but it was nice to see that she seemed to like what she saw_. I can work with that, hopefully. _"I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call."

"Oh, that's ok, it was my boss. I was just making sure everything would be ok with me being gone for the weekend."

_God I can't believe she's even prettier when she blushes, I don't think she knows how pretty she really is; well I will have to do something about changing how she sees herself. _"Everything is all set then?"

"Yes, he said he'd take of everything and he'll see me on Monday."

"Great, then let's go see what the kids ordered for breakfast and then we'll plan our weekend."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I've been trying for weeks to write the next chapter of American Woman and am a complete fail. I'm so sorry that I can't seem to get out of my writer's block slump. I don't want this story to end and I really don't want to put in on hiatus so I was wondering if anyone out there would be interested in adopting it and finishing what I can't. Please pm me or contact me through a review if you are interested to taking over. I really don't want to leave Edward, Bella and the kids stranded in Vegas.

Thank you,

Sandy


End file.
